


I’ll Do ANYTHING To Get You Back

by PrinceThomas



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edamura Makoto Deserves Better, Edamura Makoto has glasses, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining Laurent Thierry, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/PrinceThomas
Summary: Perhaps an emboldened wager would make him seem much more serious and less like a shy virgin.Makoto pulled away from Laurent before he took the opportunity to push him onto the ground, with Makoto’s arms by his shoulders. “Convince me.” He dared. “Convince me, and I’ll go with you.”With a devious wink and an excited smirk, Laurent nodded. “Deal, darling.”
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Kudos: 107





	I’ll Do ANYTHING To Get You Back

“Hey, Edamame.”

That was all Makoto heard on his phone before he decided to hang up. He had quit that scamming conman and his schemes! He actually had a steady job at an auto repair shop now! He had met a cute girl at a nearby flower shop who he got along with! He didn’t need that slimy, crooked-smiled, gorgeous haired ‘confidence man’ in his life anymore!

Sure enough, he turned his phone off for the rest of the day before he went home. Right outside his front door, he saw it. 43 missed calls. 18 messages. 

“Edamame, I have the perfect idea, but I need you here for it.”

“C’monnnn! You’re perfect! I need you on this one!”

“Please, darling?”

“Abby misses you”

“So do I”

“Edamame PLEASE”

With a sigh and the shake of his head, Makoto blocked the number. He felt a strange stinging in his heart as he did though, guilt maybe? Oh well. There was time to wallow when he was actually inside… of course.

“Salut, mon ami!”

“Get out of my house.”

Laurent groaned and hugged Makoto in greeting. “Is that any way to greet the world’s hottest confidence man?”

“It is when you broke in.” Makoto replied as he pushed Laurent away. “Besides, what are you doing here?”

“Did you not read my messages? I need you on my team!” Laurent smiled sweetly. Makoto rolled his eyes and started to prepare himself an after-work snack as he ignored Laurent. “Edamame, listen, you’re the only one for the team. There’s a lot on the line and I’m not about to lose it to the scumbag I’m getting it from.”

“Hm, maybe you should find someone else. It’s been what, 3 years? Laurent. It’s time to move on, I’m not a con anymore.” Makoto stood firm as he watched the food reheat in the microwave. He didn’t care where he looked, just anywhere but Laurent. 

Laurent hummed in disappointment as he walked around the house. “Quite a nice place you got here. Very cramped.”

He got no response.

The blond thought for a moment. Perhaps he could convince the cute Edamame? With the jealous glaces Laurent caught when he got all of the ladies’ attention over his body, the surge of emotion during the standoff? Besides, it wasn’t his fault he accidentally found Japan’s #1 conman charming and sweet! Laurent grinned like a cat moments away from a bowl full of cream as he continued the start of his new plan.

“I… Fine, Edamame.” Laurent said solemnly. The shift of the usual lightness to something so serious made Makoto flinch. “I missed you. That was the best fun I ever had.”

Makoto looked back only for a split second. Did… did Laurent _really_ miss him? No! This was just a trick! Classic emotional scam. With a scowl and a furrowed brow, he laser focused on his microwave. 

“I see what I do as a stage production, Edamame. Actors on a stage, convincing an audience. What I had- no, _what I felt with you_ _there_ wasn’t acting. I felt the thrill of living, the thrills of camaraderie and trust in another man. The rush of fear I felt when you went solo with Cynthia, did you know how hard it was to wait for the cops to leave?”

Makoto bit the inside of his lip. His gaze faltered again. Laurent was really good at this… too good.

“It’s dangerous, being with you. It’s supposed to be ‘lone wolf’ in this business. Fend for yourself and leave the slackers behind, but you don’t slack. You really got us into something huge, and you pulled it off with the ease of a tightrope walker! Edamame Makoto, you really amaze me. Truly.”

Makoto laughed weakly and shook his head. “Cut the sappy shit, it doesn’t suit you.”

“I’m not kidding, Edamura.”

Makoto jerked around quickly in shock and wow, Laurent really put his all into that performance. Teary eyes, flushed cheeks... three open buttons on his Hawaiian shirt. Damn it.

“You... you said it right.”

“Listen, I’ll do _anything_ to get you back.”

Makoto snickered, the first genuine smile he’s had in a while. “Sounds like you’re an apologetic ex-boyfriend.”

Laurent nodded and knelt down like a knight, head bent and vulnerable. Makoto could have yelled or screamed. He could have called the cops. He could have slapped him. Laughed. Ridiculed.   
  


So could someone explain why Makoto stood there and sarcastically remarked that Laurent would have to give a hell of a blowjob to make up for the heart attack he had when he saw Laurent and Abby getting shot.

Could someone explain why Laurent agreed?

Could someone _please_ explain why Makoto let himself be pulled to the floor?!

Makoto panicked as he stared Laurent in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes could trap anyone. Makoto felt his heartbeat jump up tenfold, oh fuck. Oh no. This was bad, very very bad.

  
Laurent pulled Makoto close and chuckled softly into his ear. Makoto jerked back slightly in surprise as a shiver of electric heat racked through him at the warm and deep sensation of Laurent’s laugh. “Aww, are the rumors really true? Is the ever-cute Edamame a virgin?”

”Where did ‘cute’ come from?” Makoto huffed as he pushed his hands against Laurent’s chest and shift his own torso away.

”Me. If you’ve got a problem, then stop being so cute. Also, the glasses don’t help your case.” Laurent teased. “Now, answer my question? Pretty please?”  
  


Makoto rolled his eyes and shook his head as a pretty pink flush dusted his cheeks. “I’m... I’m not a virgin!” He protested as Laurent guided his legs until Makoto straddled Laurent’s hips. Laurent slid his hand up Makoto’s shirt and feathered over Makoto’s back with a knowing smile. Yes, that wasn’t Makoto’s best lie, but...

”I think you are, and you’re just embarrassed.” Laurent hummed as Makoto’s breath hitched. “See? Be a good boy and tell me the truth.”

He couldn’t say it, could he? In front of this experienced and hot guy, Makoto couldn’t say he was a virgin! He screwed his eyes shut as Laurent shifted his hips and nudged their groins together. The friction lit a fire inside Makoto as he took a slow, deep inhale. Laurent wouldn’t judge him, right? The constant moving of Laurent’s hips only made Makoto more shy... it _really_ felt good against his growing erection. He wanted to whine and grind down, but that would just make Laurent even more teasing!

Laurent kissed over Makoto’s neck softly. He was a peasant worshipping his king in a way, pleasuring and earning the favor he so desperately desired. He got drunk off of how reserved Makoto was, from how embarrassed he looked to how he tried to hide his hard-on. Laurent always knew Makoto would be shy in bed, but this was too perfect. “You’re so cute, for someone so damn stubborn and shy.” He murmured into Makoto’s ear before he let a hand grab at Makoto’s ass.

If the sudden face buried in Laurent’s shoulder was anything to go by, Makoto apparently liked that. “What a cute boy you are, getting so embarrassed.”

”Shut up.” Makoto mumbled as Laurent pushed Makoto’s hips down so that the sensations of immediate pleasure would make Makoto gasp. The spark had flurried into a bonfire now. Makoto wanted Laurent more than he could say. Perhaps an emboldened wager would make him seem much more serious and less like a shy virgin.

Makoto pulled away from Laurent before he took the opportunity to push him onto the ground, with Makoto’s arms by his shoulders. “Convince me.” He dared. “Convince me, and I’ll go with you.”  
  


With a devious wink and an excited smirk, Laurent nodded. “Deal, darling.”

Laurent moved his hand from Makoto’s ass down to palm the tenting erection he had made in Makoto’s pants with experienced virtuoso. “I’ll make it so good, you come back for more.” Laurent added as he pulled Makoto’s waist down to meet his once more, this time as he bucked his hips up and growled in pleasure.

Fuck, Makoto _had_ to keep this new persona up. The intense desire to rut against Laurent was almost unbearable! Damn it, Makoto’s dick fucking _hurt_ with how hard it was! Still, Makoto tried his best to keep himself from just rubbing against the nearest limb of Laurent’s that was closest to his dick.   
  


“Baby boy, why don’t you take off those pants of yours? You won’t be needing them anyways.” Laurent suggested with a knowing expression. Laurent knew damn well what Makoto was attempting to do with his fake confidence, and holy hell it only made his affection for the man triple. 

Makoto wriggled out of his pants and kicked them to the side as Laurent fished in the pockets of his own pants to snag a small container of lube and a few condoms in various sizes and colors. _Of course that bastard came prepared_. 

“You’re a pervert.” Makoto muttered.

”Says the virgin who’s hot and bothered.” Laurent shot back.

”I’m not a virgin.”

”Yes yes,” Laurent sighed sweetly. “Now, do you want to top or shall I?”  
  


Makoto stopped at that. He stared at Laurent in disbelief, was he really going to do this? The evening’s fiery rays made Laurent look like a god of seduction. The glowingly healthy skin, the perfect hair, and the tantalizingly teasing peeks of Laurent’s chest all made Makoto’s mouth dry and his dick twitch. He really wanted to fuck Laurent. Well, who wouldn’t? Yeah, it wasn’t weird to want to fuck a sex icon... even if he was a guy... right?

“Your choice, you alleged ‘sex god’.” Makoto answered, his shoulder’s raised and blushed red in embarrassment. Laurent chuckled and let out a small ‘aww’.

”I never said I was a sex god, is that really what you think of me?” He teased. Perhaps he could be a little bolder? Laurent flipped their positions and kissed Makoto’s neck sweetly, and if he decided to suck and nip slightly, could he really be faulted?

Laurent pulled off Makoto’s shirt and smiled like an imp when Makoto crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in embarrassment. “Aww, how cute. I wonder how loud you get?” He mused. A lick to Makoto’s collarbone made the smaller man shiver. Laurent streamed kisses all down Makoto’s chest, with teasing bites and sucks to Makoto’s nipples. The hitched breath that came from Makoto and the quiet moans only made Laurent lust further.

A hand trailed down, more and more, until it reached Makoto’s briefs. With a sweet kiss to Makoto’s cheek and a sly wink, Laurent snuck his hand beneath the fabric and reached around Makoto’s dick. 

Makoto slapped his hand over his mouth as a moan escaped him. The feeling of another hand besides his own on his dick made Makoto tremble. Oh fuck, Laurent was _not_ playing fair. Clearly he was using his expertise against him! Makoto didn’t mean to buck his hips up into Laurent’s touch, really!  
  


The two men swam in the pleasure of each other. Makoto pulled Laurent close as he steadied his breathing. He cupped Laurent’s cheeks before he murmured: “Laurent, kiss me.” 

Laurent’s smile made Makoto’s heart explode. It was so genuine and loving. Laurent’s grin only preceded a better feeling. 

”With pleasure.”

Makoto whined into the kiss and knitted his hands into Laurent’s hair as Laurent continued to stroke his dick. The molten lava that pumped through Laurent’s veins as Makoto responded positively to the actions he took. Makoto couldn’t have become more attractive in that moment.

The languid kisses and intimate touches only made Makoto’s body drown deeper and deeper into the suffocatingly delightful depths of pleasure. His dick had already been spewing precum since the beginning, so Makoto knew he was going to get an orgasm tonight, either intentionally or when he burst at his seams of modesty until he became a moaning mess.

”H-hey now- _oh ffffuck!_ Laurent, I- I can’t, you’re gonna!” Makoto pleaded as his hips squirmed and his body felt itself tighten in anticipation for release. 

”Shhh, mon beau. It’s alright.” Laurent murmured with hot breath into Makoto’s ear, which sent shivers down Makoto’s spine. He sped up his hand which pumped Makoto’s dick faster and harder. “Yes, that’s my good boy. It’s okay sweetheart, you can cum now if you’re too pent up.” He babbled to Makoto, who took every word to heart as he quickly approached orgasm.

”Cum for me, Edamame.That’s it, there’s my good boy. Go on, cum fo-“

”Laurent!”

Makoto choked on a sob as he came over Laurent’s hand. Makoto’s body twitched as his body’s pleasure took control over his head. A loud moan came from his throat as Makoto’s back arched against the floor. The gasps of pleasure would have surprised Makoto, if he was actually aware of the physical reactions his body expressed, he was too preoccupied in his mind. Laurent. Laurent. Laurent. _Laurent. **Laurent.  
**_ ****

“That’s right, just let it _alllll_ out, Edamame.” Laurent cooed softly as he tentatively let Makoto drive his aftershocks out through the weak ruts and broken moans. 

”You weren’t su- _ah,_ you weren’t supposed to do that.” Makoto protested through his bliss. 

”Oh? What was I supposed to do then? Tell me, mon beau.” Laurent teased, but before Makoto could answer, Laurent moved his cum splattered hand up to his mouth. With a daring smile and a sly look into Makoto’s eyes, he licked the cum off of his hand. 

  
Makoto shut his eyes in mortification. No, Laurent did _not_ just do that! The obscenity, the perversion, Makoto groaned in embarrassment as Laurent laughed at his reaction. 

”Now, since we’ve gotten your edge off, why don’t I give you a show?” Laurent mused sweetly. Makoto breathlessly mouthed a small ‘what?’, but Laurent only shook his head, smirk, and pulled away to sit up and take off his shirt. “A show! Doesn’t that sound lovely?”

“I mean, yeah but-“

”Then there’s no issue!” Laurent exclaimed in excitement. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants. “How do you feel about fucking me, baby?” Makoto swallowed his saliva down his painfully dry throat. He nodded quietly as his ragged breath deafened the world from his reality.

Laurent moved his boxers aside to give Makoto a better potential view, if he ever decided to open his eyes. He picked up the small container of lube and started his preparation with enthusiastic moans, growls, and the filthiest of pleas for Makoto to open his eyes and look.

”Edamame, don’t you want to see how badly I want you?” Laurent offered as he rutted his erect dick against Makoto’s halfway hardened one. Makoto has never been one to finish twice in one night, but Laurent the ever-incubus had other plans.

Makoto kept his eyes shut firm as Laurent guided his hand over Laurent’s body. Makoto’s hands dragged from Laurent’s hips to his thighs. Makoto slid upward in an act of boldness to brush over Laurent’s hardened nipples.  
  


Laurent sighed in amusement and pleasure as Makoto touched him. “I love it when you touch me. Too bad you can’t see me too.”

”Sh-shut up and-and convince me already, you di-didn’t do it yet.” Makoto forced out after Laurent deviously teased the head of his newly hard dick. Makoto barely felt the condom that rolled over him.

”Relax sweetheart, I’m almost done.”

”Took you long eno-ah! Fuck!” Makoto gasped as Laurent lowered himself over Makoto’s tip. 

The pleasure wracked Makoto thoroughly. The tightness, the warmth! _Is this what getting laid was like?_ Maybe a little look wouldn’t kill Makoto, right?

He was wrong.

The glorious sight of Laurent moving slowly down the length of Makoto’s dick was far more erotic to describe. It felt like torturous heaven as Laurent took his time to adjust to Makoto. The feeling of Laurent bottoming out made a relieved moan erupt from Makoto.

Makoto was certainly not the biggest dick Laurent had shoved in his ass, but it felt the best by a long shot. No partner had ever come close to what he felt as Makoto finally looked at him and the feeling of his Edamame inside of Laurent. 

”Ready, Edamame?” Laurent asked.

” _Yes.”_ Makoto borderline pleaded it’s that one word. His glasses were skewed, his face was rose quartz red, and nothing looked more appetizing to Laurent in his life.

What followed that simple word could not be insulted by simply using the word ‘pleasurable’. No, what Makoto felt was sinfully exquisite. Heaven’s joy and hell’s temptations married together in perfect coordination as Laurent slowly lifted himself up, then dropped down.

”Edamame, what did you _do?”_ Laurent moaned. “Maybe it’s just the- _damn, too good-_ it might be the feelings attached, but you’re the best fucking _fuck-_ best dick I’ve ever had!”

Makoto desperately desired to shot back with a snarky response, but his mouth was far too busy praising Laurent’s name with moans and broken begs for more. He pushed himself up to pull Laurent into a messy kiss of too much tongue and not enough air, but Makoto didn’t care. It ways Laurent, and Laurent was perfect.

”Fuck, Laurent- I can’t! No- _Laurent yes-_ not anymore! Can’t wait- I can’t fucking wait-“ Makoto babbled as Laurent sped up his brutally pleasureful pace. It only worked against Makoto’s resolve. “Laurent I’m cumming, I’m cumming! Ohhh fuck! Fuck!”

Laurent grinned through his ragged breathing. “That’s it darling, cum while I ride you. I’ll make that dick explode so much tonight you can’t jerk off properly for the rest of your life-“ Laurent’s dirty talk was cut short as his own orgasm overtook him and his sharp mouth devolved from beautifully crafted words of teasing into desperate moans of Makoto’s nickname.

The men shuddered in bliss as they laid intertwined with each other. Neither could say or move for what felt like hours. The pants and gasps for air were only interrupted by Laurent, who faintly murmured into Makoto’s chest.

”Convince you enough, Edamame?”

Makoto groaned as he snuggled Laurent closer into the crook of his neck. “Shut up. We’ll... we’ll go tomorrow.”

“Right right, I’ll go clean up the both of us.” Laurent hummed as he threw his shirt over Makoto’s chest to keep him warm.

Before Makoto drifted off, he vaguely remembered that he forgot about the leftovers in his microwave. Oh well, Laurent would get it when he was finished cleaning up.


End file.
